


Not always the same

by vellagohyll



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Food, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rituals, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellagohyll/pseuds/vellagohyll
Summary: Heath and Rhyno have a little ritual every time they come home after several days of traveling. Today, though, Heath is a bit impatient.





	Not always the same

Heath's right leg bounced up and down as their plane landed. It had been three days since the last time they had been home. Live events weren't as _shiny_ as Raw or PPVs, but he always loved to perform in front of an audience. Rhyno stirred next to him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, making Heath smile. He knew what would happen next. They had developed a little ritual for situations like this.

While Heath put their bags into the trunk of their car, Rhyno stretched his arms and back before he got behind the wheel. The sun just disappeared below the horizon, turning everything golden. It was warm. After some unpleasant months of too much rain, spring had taken over.

 

Heath would have never thought that Chinese food could make him hard. But here he was, fidgeting on the passenger seat, looking out the side window, waiting for Rhyno to return from their favorite take-out restaurant. His jeans had become too tight, his bulge pressing against the stiff denim. He couldn't wait to change into something more comfortable at home. His fingers danced on the glove box, and he was singing to every song on the radio.

His heart made a little jump when Rhyno left the restaurant with a big brown paper bag in his hands. About ten minutes later, they arrived home. Heath jumped out of the car and stormed into the house, leaving his amused partner behind.

While Rhyno parked the car in the garage, Heath changed into black sweatpants. The tent in his crotch area was still visible, but at least he felt less constrained. He washed his hands and laid the table when his partner entered the kitchen and unpacked the food. The smell made Heath's mouth water. The noodles weren't the only thing he wanted to eat tonight, but for now he had to keep his pants on.

Rhyno looked at him briefly before sitting down. He didn't say anything, but he couldn't have missed Heath's excitement.

The food tasted delicious. It always did. However, it was too much and it took too long to eat all of it. As soon as Heath had finished half of his plate, he shoved it away and stood up. It was time for chapter 2 of the evening!

When Heath grabbed his arm and pulled him up, Rhyno opened his mouth to protest, "Hey, wait-"

A kiss on the lips quickly silenced him, and when Heath got the Ben & Jerry's out of the freezer, Rhyno's lips turned into a smile. Today it was "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough", one of his favorite flavors. He took two spoons from the drawer, and they went to the living room.

With a sigh, Heath sank into the worn-out couch and reached for the remote control. Rhyno sat down next to him and opened the pint.

Of course, Heath chose a stupid romcom again, and Rhyno had to suppress a roll of his eyes. He never understood why Heath loved those movies so much. But he liked to see his partner happy, watch him laugh.

He gave Heath one of the spoons, and they started to share the ice cream. After a while, though, Heath became impatient again. He put the half-empty container on the table and climbed on Rhyno's lap. "I can't wait..." He ground down against him. "Do you feel how hard I am?"

Rhyno did. Before he had a chance to answer, Heath kissed him and licked the ice cream from his lips. Rhyno didn't mind the interruption. His knee-length shorts already bulged as his hands wandered over Heath's back. He tried to get up and go to the bedroom. However, his partner showed no sign of wanting to leave his lap. Instead, he rubbed their crotches together, eliciting a moan from Rhyno.

Heath knew sex in their big, comfortable bed would be better. It would be better with Rhyno inside him. He would make him come harder. But not now. Now he wanted to feel his partner exactly like this, between his legs, under him, breathing into his neck. Heath pressed his knees against Rhyno's thighs and shoved his hips forward.

Rhyno gasped and dug his fingers into Heath's back. "Fuck..."

Heath kissed him again, licked into his mouth, his hands buried in Rhyno's hair. He leaned his head back and groaned. "Oh baby..."

He cursed their clothes for being in the way, separating him from Rhyno's skin and dick. At the same time, he loved it. The feeling wasn't as intense as it would have been if they had been undressed. There was a wet spot in his boxer shorts, sticking to the head of his leaking cock. He hoped his precum would prevent friction burns. It didn't hurt now. Being this close to his partner made him moan in pleasure. Rhyno was so hot. He wanted to melt together with him.

They were lucky that they were still on the same roster. So they could travel together and be together all the time. However, making love at home was always better than in hotels. Only here, away from the stress, in their own little house, Heath was able to completely relax and let go.

He leaned forward and buried his face in Rhyno's nape. Sucking on his neck, he rolled his hips. Rhyno tensed up. Heath was sure that he was close, and he moved even faster. He had been afraid that he was too excited, and he hadn't noticed before that it was his partner who needed this at least as much as he did. Rhyno wrapped his arms around him and pressed him against his body – almost hard enough to hurt Heath.

Then he stopped moving and groaned. Heath slowed down and let him enjoy his orgasm. After inhaling and exhaling a few times, Rhyno released his grip and looked at him with tired eyes. "Fuck, that was good."

Heath smiled and gave him a kiss before he shifted and straddled Rhyno's left thigh. Rhyno reached for the bulge in Heath's pants and started to stroke it. "Ah, yeah..." Heath clung to Rhyno's shoulders and thrust into his fist. "Faster... please." He rode Rhyno's thigh and pushed his hips back and forth. "Fuck, yes, Rhyno, yes, I'm... ah, coming..." Heath breathed. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the sticky warmth spreading in his crotch.

The credits of the movie started rolling when Heath looked up again and gave his partner another kiss. "Let's take a shower and then continue our ritual."

Rhyno's eyes widened. "Wait, we're not done yet?"

Heath chuckled. "Nope. The last chapter takes place in the bedroom. You know that. We still have the whole night ahead of us."

 


End file.
